Take A Bow
by lady.waterlily
Summary: He was a facade; no - their whole relationship was a facade. It was only a bet; a stupid damn bet that broke her heart into a million pieces


Hello! Here is 'Take A Bow' another OneShot Songfic..

**Summary**: He was a façade; no – their whole relationship was a façade. It was only a bet; a stupid damn bet that broke her heart into a million pieces.

**Pairing**: Jellal Fernandez and Lucy Heartfilia

Normal: Lucy's POV

**Bold**: Thoughts and the song

_Slanted_: Flashback

Underlined: Jellal's Flashback.

It is told in Lucy's POV. I do not own Fairy Tail, Enjoy~! ;)

…

"It was only a bet Lucy, I never loved you. Personally I think you're ugly and a nerd. I will never like you as a girlfriend or a friend. We were never meant to be, I'm popular and rich while you're a lower middleclass citizen." Was the last words he said to me before I ran away.

I was so freaking stupid to fall in love with someone like him. I can't believe it was a bet, a stupid damn bet that made my heart break into one million pieces and that could never be together…ever.

God. I hate him and his stupid group of stuck-up rich kids. I'm just a nerd, never will be loved except by my best friend; Yukino Aurgia who got played by Sting Eucliffe.

Sigh. I should probably tell you my name; my name is Lucy Heartfilia, a lower middleclass citizen of Magnolia. I got into Fiore Academy by a scholarship. My mom, Layla Heartfilia, works as a teacher at Magnolia Elementary, and my dad Jude Heartfilia left after he bought the house and took half of the money.

I stared out of my windowsill and propped my elbow up on the ledge while leaning my head on my palm. I let out a deep, sad sigh. He was an actor after all, huh?

Great. Tomorrow's School and I have to see his damn face. I sniffled then a lone tear dribbled down my porcelain face. I thought he loved me but it was a stupid façade.

I might as well tell the story of him and me.

…

_Four weeks ago….._

_Yukino and me were sitting at a lunch table outside on the campus. We were talking about their favorite Anime character in the anime, Fullmetal Alchemist._

"_I like Edward Elric the best!" I chimed before taking a small bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich._

"_I like Roy Mustang the best!" Yukino said before sipping out of her coke._

"_Why?" I inquired curiosity after swallowing her sandwich._

"_I love his flame alchemy and he's quite a cutie" Yukino said winking at me which I giggled at my best friend._

"_I love Edward's automail and his fighting spirit" I said simply then shrugged._

"_Are you Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aurgia?" Two deep, husky voice said, the two looked up to see a couple of the most popular boys; Jellal Fernandez and Sting Eucliffe._

"_Uhm.. H-hello" Lucy said nervously while fiddling with her fingers a bit. Jellal and Sting found this amusing and quite cute._

'_**That was kinda cute… Stop thinking about this weak, useless nerd dammit. It's only a bet**__!' Jellal shouted in his mind while Sting stifled a chuckle._

"_W-will you go on a double date with us" Jellal said nervously before running a hand threw his sapphire blue locks. We looked at each other then nodded._

"_Seven. Tomorrow, we'll pick you up" Sting said before leaving with a smirking Jellal. We squealed and made plans to shop tomorrow since it was a Saturday._

_But if I only knew what was happening at the popular table.._

…

_Jellal grumbled as he sat down with Sting who glared at the others who were laughing like maniacs._

"_There I freaking did it, I asked out the nerd" Jellal said while Sting nodded in agreement. Jellal recalled the memory of he and Sting getting betted…._

We were at the normal table, which we always sit at lunch. Erza wrapped around my waist and kissed me cheek while I flushed in embarrassment. The whole group snickered and teased us while we blushed a ton.

"Hey I gotta a idea" The pink haired idiot said smirking evilly.

"What it is?" I asked while the pink haired idiot,

- Cough – Natsu – cough- answered me.

"How 'bout you and Stingy Bee over here-" Natsu said then got interrupted by blondie who glared and growled. "Ask out Lucy and Yukino, Jellal and Lucy and Sting and Yukino" He finished.

"What if we decline?" I asked cautiously.

"Then for a month I am your slave" He said smirking.

"You have to go out with them for a month" Pinky said smirking.

Me and Sting looked at each other and said "You're on"

_Jellal regretted his challenge and sighed before the bell rung and headed out to his own class._

...

_Yukino and me stared at their reflection in the mirrior. It was six fifty-five already so they had five minutes to freshened up before their 'dates' arrive._

_I had a strapless scarlet floor length dress on that wrapped around my body tightly, it was slit on the right thigh and down and black thigh high fishnet stocking with four inch black heels. My waist long hair was in a high ponytail with my fringe out. I had light make up on. I had on sliver bangles on my wrists with a silver chain necklace that had a scarlet stone. I had on scarlet earrings._

_Yukino had on a sapphire blue dress with crisscross straps; it fell to her knees. At the waist it flared out in tulle layers. She adorned strappy white heels on her feet, Yukino had on a sliver bracelet and sliver necklace that had sapphire in the middle with silver vines wrapped around the gemstone and sapphire tear drop earrings. _

"_You look gorgeous!" Yukino said clamping her hands over her face._

"_Thanks, you do too!" I said winking at Yukino who giggled. We heard the doorbell ring our eyes widened and blushed._

"_Your hot dates are here" My mom shouted from downstairs. I'm pretty sure the two boys could her my embarrassing mother._

_We heard stifled chuckles from down stairs. I twitched._

"_Thank you for that mother" I shouted from upstairs while mom scoffed and said "Whatever"_

_We went down stairs; the boys had shocked faces on. Jellal had on a red button down shirt with a black tie and black jeans. He had on black dress shoes. His un-natural sapphire blue hair was messier than usual._

_Sting had on a dark blue dress shirt and a sliver tie with black jeans and black dress shoes. His un-kept blonde hair was messier than usual. Yukino observed him and blushed then looked away._

"_Shall we go?" Jellal asked holding out his hand, I took it and we went out into the night._

…

That was the first week we went out but the only thing we didn't know was his kindness was only a game to him. Making me blush and giving me sweet gestures to me was apart of the game –no it was the game.

I stared out the window and saw a red head on a park bench with him. My eyes were glued to the scene, them, laughing and snuggling in the cold weather. I glared at them and his cold, brown eyes caught my gaze. He smirked at me.

I turned my head away from the scene and went to go to my bed. I remember the memories of him and me…

…

_Three weeks ago…._

_We were on a lunch date underneath a Sakura Tree in full bloom. We were laughing and smiling the whole entire time. He took off me glasses to reveal my shimmering milky chocolate brown eyes. He smiled while I blushed and looked away._

_He took my chin and swiftly kissed me. I shyly looked down and took my glasses and put them on me. We continued our date and laughed._

…

I glared at the ground, I never told mom about my 'little' problem. The next week, I felt a strange vide from Jellal like he was tired of being with me for two weeks but I ignored it and dismissed the feeling. It was only two weeks ago; he started to change.

…

_Two weeks ago…_

"_I can't keep doing this" A voice shouted as I peered down the hallway in the academy. I saw Jellal, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, Natsu Dragneel, Rouge Cheney, Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Fullbuster and Loke Celeste all talking._

"_It's just for another two weeks" Gajeel said while the others nodded._

"_Yeah but what if she'll suspect something's up which something is up" Jellal said to the others._

"_Just dump the weakling since your friggin' relationship is just a bet" Sting said to Jellal who nodded in agreement._

"_O-our relationship is a façade?!" I said quietly to myself before walking away with way too many thoughts and questions filling my head._

…

A week later on Sunday I received a text saying; "**Meet Me in the Park at Noon today~ Jellal**"

When I walked to the park at noon, I never expected this…

…

_One week ago…_

_When I got to the park I saw him on a swing, staring into space. I sighed then sat next to him and I was gripping the metal chains on the swing as he turned his head to me._

"_It was only a bet Lucy, I never loved you. Personally I think you're ugly and a nerd. I will never like you as a girlfriend or a friend. We were never meant to be, I'm popular and rich while you're a lower middleclass citizen." He simply said. _

_Tears formed in the corner of my eyes and I got off the swing and ran away, heartbroken._

…

So here I am with Yukino backstage off our school's talent show. We decided to sing a duet for our performance.

"Next is … Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aurgia!" Our principal said into the microhone. We headed on the stage with every pairs on us.

Silence rang throughout the area.

Lucy:

**Oh, how about a round applause?**

**Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah**

**Yeah y-yeah yeah**

**You look so dumb right now**

**Standing outside my house**

**Trying apologize**

**You're so ugly when you cry**

**Please, just cut it out**

Yukino:

**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not**

**And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**

**But you put on quite a show, really had me going**

**But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing**

**That was quite a show, very entertaining**

**But it's over now (but it's now)**

**Go on and take a bow**

Lucy:

**Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)**

**You better hurry up**

**Before the sprinklers come on (come on)**

**Talkin' 'bout **

**Girl, I love you, you're the one**

**This just looks like a re-run**

**Please, what else it on (on)**

Both:

**Oh, And the award for the best liar goes to you (goes to you)**

**For making me believe (that you)**

**That you could be faithful to me**

**Lets here your speech, Oh**

**How about a round of applause**

**A standing ovation**

**But you put on quite a show**

**Really had me going**

**Now it's time to go**

**Curtain's finally closing**

**That was quite a show**

**Very Entertaining**

**But it's over now (but it's over now)**

**Go on and take a bow**

**But it's over now**

The music stopped playing and everyone had shocked faces on. We quickly and quietly left the stage with smiling faces. We could hear claps and cheers from the crowd.

"That'll show'em!" Yukino said fist pumping in the air then we high-fived.

Yeah, revenge is quite sweet…

**Me: **Hiya! How'd you like it :3 Kay review please! :D Bai-Bai


End file.
